Different Path, Same Destination?
by ang3licstar
Summary: Let us imagine what would have happened of Anne had accepted the position of "official mistress". INDEFINITE HIATUS. UP FOR ADOPTION WITH PERMISSION ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or history for that matter. I just admire the fact that Anne Boleyn was not a simpering wit as many women of old were. I wish she could have lived a bit longer, if not to prosper, then at least to actually live.**

Summary: Let's rewrite history for a bit shall we? What would have happened if Anne had accepted the position of _**"maîtresse en titre"**_? Would that have saved her neck, or prolonged her doom? (Takes place after episode 5 of season 1)

Anne walked up to His Majesty, just after the meeting at court. "Your Majesty, if it pleases, I desire some conference with you," Anne asked Henry whilst bowed low on her knees and her head looking down at her feet. Henry dismissed the other occupants of the room until it was only him and Anne present. He then stepped towards her and gently lifted her face to glance upon him and then motioned for her to rise. "Speak freely with me Anne," he began, "for you alone have always held that privilege."

She faltered in her speech for a moment, gazing into his eyes. Had she become one of the simpering English roses who flocked around court all day? No! She had to remain steadfast and do what she came here to do. "Your Majesty came to me a few days to discuss a matter of great importance and I, like a fool, rejected your magnificence," she began. "I must admit that I do not know what's come over me. It seems, Your Majesty that I have fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with you."

"What is it you wish to say to me Anne?" Henry asked hopefully.

"My dearest Henry, I wish to be your _**"maîtresse en titre"**_ if you will still have me." At this Henry felt his heart swell, and stepped forward to Anne to embrace her she stopped him. "What is my love?" "If I do this your Majesty-" "Pleased call me by my Christian name love," Henry interrupted. "If I become your official mistress, I wish for you to know that I will not only give you my body, but I will surrender my heart and mind as well. I want you to feel as if you could come to me for anything, and any reason at all, not just carnal delights, your Majesty."

"You have enraptured me Mistress Boleyn, and I swear to take you as my sole mistress, forsaking all others. Anything you ask of me, it is yours. Do you accept?"

"Yes, My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Anne had been deigned the "official mistress". In that time, only three people (other then Henry and herself) knew of her new status, the Cardinal, her father and the Duke of Norfolk, her uncle. Miraculously, she had managed to stave off the king's advances during this time, choosing instead to substitute sex with conversation, taking long walks and rides with Henry, conversing about politics, religion and his desire to break off from Katherine.

"Henry, my love, why do you wish to annul a long standing marriage?"

"Anne, the marriage was built upon misbegotten translation of scripture. The papacy was wrong to grant dispensation. All these years, we have lived in ecclesiastical error."

"I just don't want people to talk." Anne answered slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I fear, my love, that people will think you wish to divorce her Majesty to marry another."

"Anne, do not concern yourself with the whispers of court."

"Your Majesty is right, as always," she answered playfully, "besides, you answer to no one but God. Why should this matter not be settled in your favour?"

The pair stopped walking and Henry unexpectedly pulled Anne in a tight, passionate embrace.

"Anne, you must know I desire you." "I am well aware of that fact, my Lord. And if I were not, I am now fully satisfied in curiosity." "Then why do you continue to deny me?" "Your Majesty is welcome to take whatever he wishes of me," Anne exhaled breathlessly.

"Come to my bedchamber tonight, after I have dined."

"I do only as Your Majesty commands."

* * *

Later that night, Henry was forcibly dining with Katherine, anticipating his meeting with Anne later that night.

"How is Mary doing?" he asked after an agonizing 15 minutes of silence.

"She does well in her studies; she takes to music like a gem."

"That is wonderful, she is very bright"

"You always ask how Mary is, but do not concern yourself with what your affairs are doing to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I cannot hide my disgust and unhappiness when your whores are running around freely and in my service."

"What are your talking about?"

"Lady Anne."

"She is not a whore. And this discussion is over."

Henry moved to leave the room, and just as he reached the door, he heard Katherine call,

"She may warm your bed, but I am still your wife Henry. I turned a blind eye with Lady Blount, do not expect me to do the same with Lady Anne."

He turned to her and said, "It would be in your best interests not to concern yourself with my personal matters. Who I fuck is my concern, not yours. Just know that it isn't you." Then he stalked out of the room.

After a while, Katherine also abandoned her meal and made her way to the chapel for prayer, her ladies not far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

As the duelling couple were dining, Anne was in her quarters, anticipating her message from Henry. She was also battling her anxiety, seeing as how she would be giving up her true virginity in only a few hours to a very powerful and very married man. Henry had allocated her a few maids to aide her in her tasks and had specially furnished the room she was currently occupying to her liking.

Suddenly, her chamber doors burst open and a man had entered her room. Trying not to show her expectations, she slowly turned around and faced the intruder with wary eyes. "Sir, do you make it a habit to enter a ladies room unbidden. If so, then you surely are not popular with the respectable women at court, but a God to the harlots."

Having the decency to look ashamed, the unnamed intruder quickly answered, "My apologies madam, but I have been sent by Her Majesty, Queen Katherine, to summon you to her chambers." "**Her** Majesty...Are you sure?" Anne questioned, shocked. This was not what she was expecting. "Yes, it was the specific will of Queen Katherine that you sit with her for a few moments in her chambers." Anne quickly dismissed her maids/friends and followed the gentlemen to her mistress's room.

She entered Katherine's chambers with a mixed feeling of anticipation and dread around her. After the others had been dismissed, Anne primly and properly curtsied and looked subservient to her Lord's wife. "You called for me your Majesty?" "Yes, Lady Anne. Please sit down."

As Anne moved over to the chair adjacent to Katherine, the Queen was noticing a few subtle and not-so-subtle differences in her new nemesis for her husbands' affections. She was dressed in an emerald green, embroidered robe, concealing a nightgown made of the finest silk. Adorning her neck, instead of her usual insignia, was an obviously new, and expensive, pendant.

"So, I guess you're proud of yourself and your latest accomplishment." Katherine started, eyeing Anne up and down. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?" Anne replied off guard.

"You know, I had a feeling that you would be next. What is surprising to me is that you feel as is you are somehow entitled." "I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with you Your Grace." Anne replied coolly. "I know about you and my Husband. Answer this Lady Anne, how long do you expect to last? He'll tire of you, just like all the others."

"May I answer freely with your Majesty?" Anne answered in a condescending tone.

Without allowing the Queen to answer she stiffened her back regally and stared Katherine right in her eyes.

"I love his Majesty very much. More then I ever expected to love a man. And others can attest to the fact that he chose me, out of everyone at court, he came after me with a passion. I do not believe that you realize what a headstrong, passionate amorous man your husband can be, even though I am sure at least ⅓ of the ladies at court could probably confirm my information." She siad staring down the Queen as if she were a commoner 

"What I am is not a passing fling like Lady Blount, or any of the others Henry has had. I am his "maîtresse en titre", your Majesty, and I expect to be so only until **_His_** Majesty says otherwise."

At the mention of _**"maîtresse en titre"**_, Katherine's eyes went wide and she looked Anne straight in her eyes.

"Get OUT"


	4. Chapter 4

After being dismissed from the Queens company, Anne made her way back to her chambers. "Maybe confrontation was not the best path to choose" she thought to herself. As she was replaying the past hours events in her head, she was intercepted by Henry's page. "Mistress Anne," he began as he executed a polite bow to her, "the King has expressed his wish to see you in his chambers. I am to take you to him" Anne conceded her consent and followed the young man to her master's quarters, her ladies behind her.

* * *

As Anne made her way to his room, Henry was eagerly anticipating her arrival. He had often relished in the little private time his life afforded him, and he took this occasion to ponder on the events of the past few months. Anne, had agreed to become his mistress. Though he wished he could afford her a title with more dignity, but seeing as how the pope was letting the bastard who had the nerve to call himself "defender of the faith" bully him around, that event would not be happening anytime soon. He'd been forced to acquiesce himself to a loveless marriage and a relationship with the woman he loved that would be treated with disdain. Interrupting his thoughts was a knock at the door. "Enter", he called out and righted himself.

"Your Majesty called for me?" Anne asked playfully, her piercing blue eyes captivating him as with every other time he'd seen them. The way she emphasized **_'Your Majesty'_** did not escape his notice. Oh...he would make her pay for that later. Of course, she wouldn't be able to complain.

"You may leave the room." He addressed his party and hers. As the last servant made their way out of the room, Henry sent Anne a deliciously wicked grin.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Anne did not fail to notice the look on Henry's face. While it did stir up excitement in her loins. While she loved this man very much, he wasn't exactly known for his fidelity. she knew that is she gave him exactly what he wanted, he would soon grow tired of her and set his sights on another. No... she had to play this very shrewedly. She approached Henry and gave him a very passionate kiss, to which he quickly responded. "I have been wanting to do that since I left you earlier my love." Anne said while Henry cupped her cheeks. "As have I." Henry quickly s before capturing her lips again. Never in his life had he felt so youthful, or felt this much abandon with another person. As he broke off the kiss he said, "What is it about you Anne Boleyn that has me in such an uproar." "I should think that you would love the opportunity to find out," was her playful reply.

As Henry moved to remove her robe, Anne stopped him quickly. "Lay on the bed on your stomach." Henry gave her a quizzical look, but could no sonner deny her odd request. As he did this, Anne removed her robe and straddled his back. As she worked her elbows and fists across his back, she explained. "As a child in France, I often overheard stories of the wives doing this for their husbands after a particularly trying day. It is called a massage. it is supposed to relax the muscled that have been overworked in the course of the day. Just lay down sire, and alow me the honor of taking care of you."

No one had ever took it upon tjiersevles to look after his own, non-sexual needs before. As Anne worked his back, he felt himself falling more in love with her tha before. So he took her advice and enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

For the past three months, things had been trailing along in Henry's quest to get a divorce. The Pope had been wishy-washy and even Wolsey and all of his "efforts" were beginning to frustrate him. In the meantime, he had Anne, the love of his life. The fact that they had yet to be intimate together was surprising to say the least. Yet, he enjoyed their time together and every moment they were apart was a burden on his soul. He only wished that this matter would be resolved quickly so that he could make Anne his queen.

Anne, on the other hand, was quite distressed. Her father was constantly bartering her to convince Henry to move his divorce along and to give him a son. He had been more irritable than usual. She knew she had to tread lightly with him until the time came for her to be for her to tell him her mind.

Her father however, was the least of her worries. A few knights ago, she had the most disconcerting dream.

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Start Dream sequence_**

**_(Flash)_**

_"Here is a book of prophecy," she heard her own voice say._

_Another flash took her to the tower of London. She saw herself on a stage, with an executioner behind her. Her mouth was moving but she heard only snippets of the speech._

**_(flash)_**

_"Good Christian people, I come hither to die according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the King._

**_(flash)_**

_She saw the sword move its way to her throat and clasped her neck and gasped. As she did this a white light brought her to another room, where she saw a young blond woman, having given birth to a boy, die. As she turned the corner to leave the room, Anne was face with a window, from which she could see her father walk away from the stage where the decapitated bodies of her brother and their friends lain in a sea of blood._

_As the world around her blackened she heard her own voice fade._

_"Here is the King. Here is the queen. And here is me...with my head cut off."_

**_End Dream Sequence_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

As a child she had always had the gift of sight. She never told anyone, not even her sister Mary. But that dream struck fear into her heart. And she vowed not to let it come to pass.

* * *

Sorry about the late and short update. School is crazy right now. I will try to update asap.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry and Anne continued their amorous trysts. By now, it was public knowledge that Anne was the Kings new paramour and that the King was avidly pursuing his divorce in the hopes of making Anne his new wife. What confused them, however, was the fact that Anne made no inclinations of hatred or ill will towards the Queen Katherine, even tough there was no love lost between the two, and that she was actively staving off the Kings no longer subtle advances. The King, for all of his history of adulterous behaviour, had yet to stray from his new lady love. Just the other night at the ball, it was rumoured that he had turned down advances from three very beautiful eligible ladies from good families, in favour of holding Anne's hand and dancing with her the entire night. Unsurprisingly, the Queen did not make an appearance that night.

With Anne, however, the tides had tuned quickly she had come into her own. While she fell deeper in love with Henry by the hour, she knew that her affections would prove more everlasting than his in the long run. She had to act fast and without hesitation, especially after the last confrontation with her father.

"Anne, now is the right time to strike! Wolsey's hold over the King is weakening everyday. You would be wise to listen to me and act now." Lord Rochford was again having this discussion will his daughter. It seemed that it was all they argued about lately. She was growing more belligerent and screwing up his plans. The Duke of Norfolk sat around the oval table in the study looking between the two arguing parties

"You do not seem to understand father, but this game you are poorly playing is dangerous!" Anne shouted.

"Niece, you must understand. It is your duty to help with the furtherance of your family. Mary would have done so."

Anne was tired of being manipulated by her family and decided to tell them what was what.

"What you fail to realize uncle, father, is that you need me, not the other way around. I love his Majesty and will protect him from Wolsey, but that is all. I am not pushing any other agenda. You aim too high and it will be this family's downfall." She said whilst looking at both of them. She was taking charge of things from now on and she was going to show them she was right, without telling them about her earlier visions.

Stepping away from the table, she walked up to the fireplace mantle and took out pieces of paper that she lay behind a portrait. "Now, when the time is right, Wolsey will pay. In the meantime, you two will go to Hever, get George married and away from court. I will stay here as I am in my privy chamber. And when you get back, gentlemen, you will see the price a family that reaches above their grasp will pay for insolence and not heeding caution." After stating this she walked towards her father and caressed his cheek. "I am sure I can find some way of keeping Henry's attention more prolonged. I have done well this past 10 moths, wouldn't you say so father?"

Her father and uncle were shocked at her behaviour. Nevertheless, they stalked out of her room to make their excuses to the king. Anne, for her part, retuned her attention to the papers in her hands. One name stood above the others at the top of her list...

**JANE SEYMOUR**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Yes I am back from the dead. I know that it's been a while since I have updated, but rest assured I will be putting up new chapters as soon as I am able. I have been working on a few chapters and have the direction I want to take this fic into. I want to assure all the readers and reviewers that I will be updating in the next few weeks.

Ang3licstar


	8. Chapter 8

Okay... I know most of you want my head on a spike, and will probably want to boil it as well once you read this chapter. What can I say; I'm a muse less masochist. Seriously, I am taking applications for a new muse, or maybe a co-author. As for this chapter, I am seriously effing with history and the timeline. Don't worry all of the progeny will be born, just not as history dictates. On to the story.

* * *

Anne and Henry were having a private picnic in the palace courtyard with guards stationed a few paces away for the illusion of privacy; it was here that Anne put her plan into action.

"Your Majesty... please... we must stop" Anne tried to tone down Henry's ever increasing amorous mood. She knew she could not delay him much longer and while her resolve had slightly waned, she knew she had to implement the next part of her plan.

"My love, why do you continue to deny me?" Henry asked with more than a hint of frustration.

"I cannot give myself to you like this, not knowing when I am likely to return," Anne replied coyly knowing how likely it was that Henry would take the bait.

"What do you mean love?"

"Your majesty my beloved sister has been offered a post in Germany and I am to see to her comfort for a few months. To make sure she does not get too homesick and to maybe be of some service."

"In who's household."

"One Anne of Cleves. I heard she is very nice, if not sheltered. I do hope we will be fast friends."

"But what am I to do without you here Anne?"

"Your Majesty, if it were of my will, not only would you have your divorce, but I would never leave you for any amount of time. And to be frank with you, it will be good for me to get out of England for a while."

"What do you mean?'

"I am not sure that the people of England would take to kindly of you marrying me. They might feel as if you are casting off Katherine for me, which would cause an upheaval of sorts against Your Majesty."

"They would love you if I do", he tried to argue.

"In any event you should not be too lonely. After all you have Charles here with you and I hear that your good friend Sir Seymour will be coming to court soon. They should be able to entertain you."

_Those Seymours will have no idea what hit them in the next few months _- Anne thought while allowing henry access to her neck.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sir Seymour's lodgings.

"That harlot is leaving court soon. Queen Katherine will need a new lady in waiting. She has already offered the post to you my daughter," Sir Seymour said to his daughter at their impromptu family meeting.

"I do not have a good feeling about this father, but if it your will I will go," Jane said.

"Do not worry, dear girl. The Queen will be able to find you a husband. What can possibly go wrong?"


End file.
